gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Information (Episode)
Information (情報, Jōhō) is the seventh episode of Mobile Suit Stardust Gundam. Summary 0069-SC: a small wooden house on Earth, in the middle of a dry piece of land, is being engulfed in a sandstorm. During this, a family is being taken away from the house, as they're being told that they're being deported to Colony Wagner as per the Colony Deportation Plan. Their son cries as he's held by his mother, while his father is being beat up for resisting against the officers sent to deport them. After the opening, a recap of the previous episode is given. The EUS-0098 Grissomm flies through a ruined city that was ravaged during the Arian takeover of the area. They find a place to hide the Grissomm in while everyone comes down for now. Doralus decides to have a few personnel go out and try to find information about the area around them. Mirai volunteers to go out, and says she'll ask the rest of the crew if they want to go. Meanwhile, Anima is knocking on Sigro's door, while he sits in his room, doing nothing but gazing off to the sky. Takumi sees her and says that they'll be sending out a few people to scout out the area. Anima agrees to go, as Sigro comes out, meekly saying he'll go out too. Kara, along with Deva, meet us with the rest of them, Deva saying that she'll go too with "big brother and sister". Sigro goes ahead of them to the bridge while they're left to talk amongst themselves. A little white later, operator Wallace says that there's a city to the east of the ruins filled with people, so they can send the personnel there. Doralus allows it while he plans to have the remaining personnel camouflage. Sigro, Takumi, Anima, Kara, Deva, and Mirai are the personnel going out, as they ride over to the city on several small cars. A while later, they arrive in the city of Tetaria, a thriving place which was made after the ruins became the way they are. They separate to get more information, with Kara taking Deva with her, while everyone else goes alone. Sigro walks around the city, amazed how live the city seems. Because he's distracted, he accidently bumps against a group of Arian soldiers, specifically the man in charge, Dagan Ragea. He apologizes as Dagan just ignores him and passes him. Meanwhile, Takumi is also walking around the city, asking around for information, but he only gets vague bits and pieces. It isn't until he finds a place where he can use a computer where he finds a complete map of the area. Back at the Grissomm, Doralus and other personnel are fixing up the exterior of the ship when Armen goes to talk to him. She talks to him about Sigro and his health, and that he might be showing signs of P-TSD. Doralus knows that, but says that they have no choice, unless they can get someone else capable of piloting the Stardust. In order to change the subject, Doralus asks her about her past before the attack on Colony Ark. She tells him that she was an assistant nurse at a small clinic in the Quarterpool section of Ark. She then asks him why he joined the Earth Union, and he says that his family's been in the military since his grandfather joined back during the 0010s. She's amused by the fact that he belongs in a military family, which he laughs off. During all this, Takumi has been downloading the complete map to a small drive which has just finished. He goes out, but accidently bumps into Amy Jagon. He decides to sit on the information as he spends his day with her, with Amy just amusing him for now. A little while later, they all arrive back at the ship, the rest of the group only having scattered information, while Takumi carelessly gives the drive to Doralus as he walks away. They all go, with Doralus stopping Sigro and telling him that he should rest for a while and let the engineers fix up the Stardust. He just nods as he goes to his room. Meanwhile, Takumi stumbles around the hallway, passing Kara and Deva as he keeps saying to himself that he's in love. Trivia